


P.O.S - Yukari's Pink Nail Polish

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [41]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Makoto Yūki & Yukari Takeba. It also stars Junpei Iori, Mitsuru Kirijo, Akihiko Sanada, Fuuka Yamagishi, Aigis, Ken Amada, Koromaru & Shinjiro Aragaki, all from Persona 3.In this One Shot, Yukari tests her toe skills on her love interest: Makoto.NOTE: Another reskin I know...





	P.O.S - Yukari's Pink Nail Polish

Yukari Takeba peeled off her black tights, revealing her soft, beautiful feet in front of Makoto Yūki. She wiggled her pink nail polished toes in front of him before placing them on his lap. Makoto was nervous has he blushed looking at them.  
“Shhh...” Yukari smiled. “No one is in. It’s just me and you.”  
She wiggled her toes again, making Makoto stare in amazement at them.  
“Let's begin!” She cheered. “Just take deep slow breaths in and out. This’ll help relax you.”  
Makoto nodded as he breathed in and out slowly, staring at the pink nail polish on her toes.  
“Just keep breathing, feeling nice and good.” Yukari said in a calm and relaxing tone.  
Makoto smiled, breathing slowly as he followed Yukari’s requests.  
“That’s good.” Yukari said. “Just follow my sweet voice like the rest...”  
Makoto tried muttering to talk. But Yukari leant in and kissed him deeply.  
“Shhh... Only talk when I ask you.” Yukari commanded. “You really love this don’t you?”  
She wiggled her toes again.  
“Yes...” He nodded slowly, staring at Yukari’s beautiful, soft feet.  
“No need to worry, no need to rush, just go nice and deep... Slow and easy.” Yukari instructed. “Just keep breathing, feeling so good.”  
Makoto kept breathing in and out... In and out slowly.  
“No need to worry, you feel good.” Yukari grinned cheekily. “Let this good feeling spread throughout your body as you breathe.”  
Makoto’s head dropped as he began to drool, some of it landing in between her toes. Yukari giggled smiling as she watched his eyes stay fixated on her pink polished toes.  
“Feeling so nice, and relaxed. Just let my words wash over you.” Yukari spoke softly. “Your arms and legs feel nice and good.”  
Makoto nodded as his arms dropped a little, unable to lift them himself. His body was so relaxed as all he could see was Yukari’s sexy toes.  
“Feeling so nice and comfy here in our dorm.” Yukari continued. “Just let the relaxation wash over you. Don’t worry about anything else.”  
Makoto’s body looked even more relaxed, unable to move even if he wanted to. Yukari heard the front door open as she ignored it.  
“Do you feel good, following my words?” She asked.  
“Yes...” He replied in relaxation.  
“My words, my voice feels so nice to you.” Yukari stroked his cheek. “Just keep staring and breathing. Slowly and deeply.”  
Makoto did as he was asked, his breathing becoming a pattern as Yukari grinned at the many footsteps she could hear.  
“Good. That good feeling still spreading.” She smiled. “Let your mind empty, slowly...”  
Makoto’s eyes narrowed, unable to look away as he kept breathing. Yukari smirked, wiggling her toes once again.  
“Just let your mind empty of all worry, all thought.” Yukari instructed. “My words feel so good to you, Makoto. Hearing them feels so nice.”  
Makoto’s smile widened, breathing as his eyes weakened.  
“Your mind is draining. Draining... It feels so good.” She smiled. “Just let your mind empty of all thought, all emotion.”  
Makoto moaned as he drooled even more. He could feel nothing, his brain being drained away from all that Yukari commanded.  
“Empty...” Yukari whispered. “You are empty.”  
Makoto’s eyes kept focused on her pink toenails as she moved her hand in front of his face, also nail polished in pink.  
“You are in a trance. A nice, relaxing trance.” Yukari said. “So good and empty.”  
Makoto moaned even more as Yukari began to get ready.  
“And... Sleep.” Yukari snapped her fingers Makoto suddenly feel asleep. His head dropped as Yukari stopped it with her left foot on his forehead.  
“Good boy.” She smiled happily, looking up at the sounds.  
In front of her stood her housemates: Mitsuru, Akihiko, Fuuka, Junpei, Aigis, Ken, Shinjiro and Koromaru.  
“Hey all!” Yukari smiled.  
“Wh-What did you do to him?” Mitsuru asked nervously.  
“Oh come on Mitsuru! You know how much you love it when I wiggle my toes.” Yukari said seductively.  
Mitsuru just went dark red, running up to her room in embarrassment.  
“After all Fuuka, when I wear the green nail polish, you drool like mad!” She continued, making Fuuka flee in embarrassment.  
Aigis just stared as her and Koromaru left. Junpei, with a nosebleed just collapsed from the excitement as Akihiko sighed. Ken just looked confused.  
“Feet are everything to a woman Ken.” Yukari explained. “Remember that and always ask to worship them.”  
“Um... Alright?” Ken replied as Akihiko dragged him and Junpei away sighing.  
Shinjiro just sighed, scratching his head.  
“Ya teaching the kid the wrong lessons Takeba.” Shinjiro commented.  
“Maybe I’ll try this on you next.” Yukari just smiled, leaning back in relaxation.  
He sighed, walking off as she just stared at her beautiful, sleepy tranced Makoto, wiggling her toes again.  
“It’s good to be a Queen.” Yukari said to herself.


End file.
